


Hey Janey, You're Beautiful

by Miss17Understood



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Other, Sexual Content, Trans Female Character, Trans Roxy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss17Understood/pseuds/Miss17Understood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane comes to term with the fact that Jake will never want to be with her. so Roxy comes along to show Jane how beautiful she truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Janey, You're Beautiful

Hey Janey, you're beautiful

"Hey Jane, I have to tell you something." Jake said as he rubbed the back of his head. He was looking down at his feet, refusing to make eye contact with you. You knew something was wrong at this point, you could feel it in your chest.

"What is it Jake?" You asked quietly, standing there with your hands behind your back. The feeling of dread rising in your chest with every minute that passed, you chew of your bottom lip. Then Jake raised his head and looked you in the eye, you couldn't read the emotions in his eyes and that scared you even more.

"Jane, I known for the longest time you had a crush on me. You are a sweet girl and I love being your friend. But I think it's time to tell you that I will never like you like that, plus." Jake stopped and bit his lip lightly. Your heart sped up and you could feel the tears rising up your throat, burning their way to your eyes. But you manage to keep the tears down; you can't show him how much he is hurting you.

Jake takes a deep breath before said the words that will kill you now. "I'm dating Dirk now." He waits for you to say something; you stand there digging your nails into the palms of your hand. Don't cry you continue to chant in your head, he can't see your tears. He can't see how much you are hurting on the inside; you have to show him you are happy for him. You are friends after all, plus Dirk a great guy to.

You gave him a sweet smile as you said "I'm happy for you Jake and don't worry about that crush. It was just a stupid small crush, nothing to truly worry about."

Jake gives you a smile and says "I'm glad you feel that way Jane, hey I got to run. Dirk wanted to hang out, I will see you later." Jake then gave you his signature double pistol and a wink. He then ran off, when you was sure he was gone you allowed the tears to run down your cheeks. The forced smile fell off your face instantly and you sob quietly to yourself. Once you got a hold of yourself, you went into your house and did the only thing that could make you happy. You baked some cookies and decorated them to keep your mind off Jake. After you were done, you found your thoughts drifting back to Jake and you hated it. You sat down at the kitchen table and placed your face in your hands. You allowed the tears to flow freely at that point. You needed to cry this out, stupid crush caused all of this and you hated it. You sniffed and laid your head on the table, debating on what to do now. You just decided you needed a friend and called up Roxy, when she heard your tone of voice she yelled she was coming right over. No ifs, ands or buts about it and you smiled at that. Roxy was and always willing to be there for you.

Now you are sitting in your room, a tub of chocolate ice cream in your lap and Roxy hugging you tightly as you finished telling her what happened.

"Aww Janey I'm sorry; but hey forget Jake. If he can't see how perfect and beautiful you are, he doesn't deserve you." Roxy said hugging you even closer to her chest. You grip her sweater and cried a bit into her shoulder as you tried to calm yourself once again.

"Thanks Roxy, you are such a great friend." You say as you pulled back. Roxy gave you a warm smile and wiped away the tears that rolled down your cheeks.

"No problem at all Janey, you know I adore you." Roxy said smiling at you, you couldn't help smiling back. "Hey Jane, do you mind if I show you how beautiful and wonderful you are to me?" Roxy asked as she leaned in closer to you. You blush; but nod since you wonder what Roxy was going to do. Roxy smiled and placed her hands on your arms, she soothing rub them before leaning into to place her soft lips to yours. Your blush got even brighter and you wonder why you didn't push Roxy away right away. You surprised yourself when you closed your eyes and found yourself kissing her back. Roxy ran her hands down from your arms to your sides. She gently rubbed your sides as she kissed you, then you felt Roxy's tongue licking at your bottom lip asking for access. You part your lips and allow Roxy's skillful tongue to enter your warm mouth. Her tongue gently explored your mouth, and then it found your own tongue.

Roxy's tongue wrapped around my own before she took my tongue into her mouth; she gently sucked on it causing me to moan in pleasure. Roxy's hand then slip under my shirt and rubbed the rolls of my stomach as she continued to suck on my tongue. Finally Roxy pulled away leaving me breathless with my face burning red. Roxy laid her forehead on mines and stared into my eyes with a smile on her face.

"You are so cute Janey, especially those cute moans of yours." Roxy said then lick her lips. "I want to hear more." She whispered the pushed me back. I allowed myself to fall back on my bed, I watch as Roxy position herself between my legs. "May I Janey?" Roxy asked as she pulled at the hem of my shirt, she stared into my eyes.

I swallowed then said "oh geeze Roxy, if you going to look at me like that I guess I have to yes." I gave her a smile which she happily returned. Roxy pulled up my shirt reveling my baby blue lacy bra.

"Oh gosh Jane, I didn't know you wear such cute underwear." Roxy gushed while smiling down at me, causing me to blush even me.

I covered my face and say "Roxy please, you getting me flustered over here. Roxy took my hands in hers, forcing me to look her in the eye.

"This makes you even cuter than you already are Janey." Roxy said then leaned down to kiss down my neck to my shoulder blade where she started to suck. I let out a moan of pleasure then bite my lip when Roxy cup my breasts through my bra. Roxy gave me a smile as she unclip my bra, then threw it away landing somewhere in my room. Roxy then gently massage my breasts, I bit my knuckle as she massage. Roxy leaned down and took one of my dark nipples into her warm mouth. I moaned out quietly as she swirled her tongue around the nipple before sucking. She rubbed my other nipple with her thumb; I couldn't help the moans and squeaks of pleasure that escape my lips. Roxy then switch to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

"Janey, raise your cute butt for me please." Roxy says and you do just as she says, raising your butt off the bed. Roxy takes off your match blue panties and throws them just like she did to your bra and shirt. Roxy then then lowered her head was between your thighs.

"Wait one second Roxy! You aren't going to... do that are you?" You said, your cheeks burning up once again.

"Janey just relax and let me take care of you, you trust me right." Roxy says as she looked up at you.

You sigh then smile as you say "of course I trust you Roxy." Roxy smiled then leaned down to start licking at your pleasure nub. You bite your knuckle to keep from moaning too loud, you don't want your dad to walk in on this. Roxy licks at your wet slit before gently poking her tongue in. You couldn't help moaning out in pleasure as Roxy ate you out with her skillful tongue. Roxy then starts sucking on your clit while pushing a finger into you. You shut your eyes tight in pleasure and tangle your fingers in Roxy soft blonde curls.

"O-Oh~ Roxy yes keep going please!" You moaned out in pleasure as Roxy thrust her finger in and out of you while sucking on your clit. She then added another finger and thrust them even deeper inside you. You had to bite into the pillow to keep your moans; you buck your hips onto Roxy's fingers. Roxy curled her fingers into your G-spot each time she thrust them in. You could feel yourself getting ready to cum, you tried to tell Roxy; but it was incoherent noises that escape your mouth. Then Roxy curled her fingers hard into your G-spot causing you to moan her name loudly as you came hard onto her fingers.

You then laid there panting quietly as you slowly came down from your orgasmic high. Roxy sat up and looked at her fingers covered in your juices. She smiled at you before taking her fingers into her mouth. She sucked off your juices, tongue licking off every bit seductively. You stared with your cheeks red as a fire truck. Roxy pulled her fingers away then smirked at you, causing you to get even wetter. Why didn't you ever notice how sexy your friend really was until now?

"Hey Janey I got a secret to tell you." Roxy said leaning down to kiss your lips again.

"What is it?" You whisper against her lips. Roxy smiled and got off the bed. She pulled down her leggings and panties before hiking her skirt over her hips. You notice something wasn't there that should have been there between Roxy legs. You suddenly was hit with realization; Roxy gave you a smile before she untuck herself.

"You see Janey I wasn't exactly born a girl." Roxy said, her cock half erected. "You don't mind do you?" Roxy asked while rubbing her arm.

You give her a smile and say "Of course I don't mind you silly goose. Now can you please come here?" Roxy nodded and walked over as you sat up. You took Roxy's cock in your hand before gently stroking. "Why didn't tell me sooner Roxy?" You asked as you gently stroked.

Roxy moaned out quietly before saying "I didn't want you to look at me differently; I was just a little scared." You smiled and leaned up to kiss Roxy on the lips.

"You are still the same Roxy I became friends with, I would never see you differently silly." You whispered to Roxy. Roxy smiled and pulled you into another kiss. You two fall back on the bed, Roxy once again on top and in-between your legs. Roxy takes your hips into her hands and rubs her cock against your hot wet womanhood.

"May I?" Roxy asked while staring into your eyes. You give her a nod with a bright smile on your face. Roxy smiles before thrusting deep inside you, your eyes widen as pain shot up your spine. Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes from the pain. Roxy saw the pain shoot across your face and waited for you to adjust and for the pain to subside. She held you close and kissed away any tears that fell from your eyes.

"I'm okay now Roxy."

"You sure?"

You smile at her and say "Yes now come, I want us both to feel pleasure." Roxy smiled then nodded before pulling her hips back then thrusting back in causing you to moan out in pleasure. Roxy start thrusting at a slow and gentle pace while whispering in your ear how beautiful you were. You wrapped your arms around her neck and moaned out in pleasure, you never felt so loved by someone. You already forgotten that stupid crush you had on Jake, all you wanted was Roxy's warmth forever.

"Oh~ Roxy please faster!" You moaned into Roxy's ear. Roxy started thrusting faster inside you causing you to moan out even louder. Roxy moaned into your ear as she thrust in and out of you at a fast pace.

"Ah Janey, I'm going to cum." Roxy moaned into your ear, you could feel yourself getting closer.

"Me to Roxy, lets cum together!" I moaned out in pleasure. Roxy pulled back a little to capture my lips in a kiss as she thrust even faster and harder into me. I moaned into Roxy's mouth and dug my nails into her shoulders, I could feel myself getting closer and closer. Then Roxy rubbed against my G-spot and that broke the flood dam. I screamed Roxy's name as I came hard, my walls squeeze Roxy's cock causing her to moan out loudly. She thrust a few more times before pulling out, cumming onto my belly. She fell on top of me panting along with me, Roxy wrapped her arms around me.

"mmm Janey I'm tired now, can I sleep over tonight?" Roxy asked with a yawn.

I yawn myself and said "Of course you can, then tomorrow I will bake you some cookies for being such a great friend.

"Hell yes, your sweets are always so great Janey!" Roxy said with a bright smile on her face and excitement in her voice. I couldn't help giggling at that, I yawned again and cuddled up to Roxy. "Hey Janey, I love you."

"I love you to, Rox." I whispered before falling into a blissful sleep curled up in my best friend's arms.


End file.
